1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing worn in conjunction with exercise and, more particularly, to clothing that augments muscular activity by restraining the limbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise forms a natural part of a healthy lifestyle, and in the recent past much emphasis has been placed upon aerobic activity in order to provide better health, avoid fatigue, and generally enhance one's well-being. While aerobic activity provides an excellent means by which to enhance cardiovascular functioning, muscular development is often neglected. Resort generally must be made to weight training in order to provide muscular development. Due to the lack of muscular development when engaging in aerobic activity, many persons are deprived of the benefits of muscular development when they engage in such aerobic activity.
In order to address such shortcomings, previous attempts have been made to provide garments that restrain muscular movement in order to enhance and increase muscular activity when the limbs and body are moved. Some known attempts in this direction are briefly described below.
E. A. Malloy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,802 PA0 J. W. Romney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,305 PA0 M. Fujimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,708 PA0 S. Onozawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,277 PA0 C. E. Fox, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,856
This patent is directed to an exercise suit. This patent provides for a number of what are termed "conduits," for example, a chest conduit 17. The chest conduit 17 includes an encircling elastic band for securing and maintaining a predetermined pressure to the chest of the wearer of the suit 10. The patent also provides for elastic bands adjustably secured by buckles 29, allowing adjustment of the tensioning force. The patent also includes leg conduits 25/26, which also provide for elastic bands and adjustment by the buckles 29.
This patent is directed to a device to augment exercises. Many embodiments are presented; as an example, there is a shoulder harness 120 with two adjustable shoulder assemblies 122/124 having corresponding buckles 126/128. An elongated resistance member 90 is adjustably attached to buckle 131; and the shoulder assembly 124 has a loop 132 attached, which secures the buckle 134. There is a pant-leg garment 10, which includes the passageways 14/16. Resistance member 30 is threaded through the opening 20/passageway 14 and may be formed from some type of elastic webbing or cord.
This patent is directed to a wearing article for wearing in pressed relation to the human body. A number of articles used in the invention are shown in FIGS. 1-9. Specifically, in FIG. 1, a shirt is shown which is formed of a stretchable cloth and extends from each shoulder to the upper arm portions. The stretchable cloth 1 is used in various orientations to provide reinforcement to the muscles.
This patent is directed to a body cover for outdoor use. There are stirrups 12, shown in FIGS. 1-3 for the body cover 2. The material used for the anterior area 14 as well as the posterior area 16 and the lateral area 18 is stated to have elastic properties which allow the body cover 2 to be relatively tight fitting and allow free body movement.
This patent is directed to an exercise garment which uses weights in various sections of the garment. In FIG. 4, where the weight element 207 is shown, a pouch is filled with some sort of weight. The weight 207 has attachment means 211 and may include mechanical snaps 213.